Of Boy Wizards, Yogurt and Another Year Older
by Hello Kathryne
Summary: It's Jim's birthday, and I can't summarize anything that well. PamJim. Oneshot.


It's Jim's Birthday. Fun stuff ensues.

"Berry Medley, huh? That's new." That was the first thing he said to her after coming in late the day before his birthday. "It's a different brand, too. Stretching your horizons, huh?"

Pam smiled almost awkwardly. "They were out of Mixed Berry at the store. It was this or Lemon Pie." She looked down at it. "It tastes kind of different." It was a good moment for the few seconds it lasted, before Michael, accompanied with Dwight, bombarded the two.

"Jim! Jimmy James. You feelin' okay? 'Cause--" Michael started before he was promptly cut off by the Assistant to the Regional Manager. "You're late. Two hours late, actually."

"Yeah... about that." He started, leaning back on the desk, Pam holding off a smile, a twitch, a snicker, watching the trio. She looked around, and saw Andy attempting to chat up Angela, who kept looking, her gaze flickering, to Dwight and then looking down at the floor before she finally smiled at Andy and turned around.

She smiled to herself and busied herself with typo out a memo she had forgotten to send out the day before.

"I overslept." Finally, Jim responded. He had toyed with the idea of being attacked by a school of flying fish, but decided against it.

"Sleep doesn't hurt. But try not to let it happen again, Buddy." Michael grinned, and turned on his heel and went to badger Stanley. Dwight dutifully followed, only faltering slightly as he passed Angela.

Jim looked down at Pam. She looked back. "So." Pam started. "What are you going to do for your birthday tomorrow?" She asked, resting her head on her propped up palm.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a Saturday, so I think I'll sleep in. Then maybe go watch TV and then rent a movie. Sleep some more, and eat a little food. What are you going to do for my birthday?"

She laughed a little. "Maybe I'll go and rent a movie with you and eat a little food."

He laughed back and went to his desk.

xxxxx

True to her word, she stopped by his house around noon. Luckily he had waken up about ten minutes before. He opened the door to find Pam with a movie and a bag of fast food.

He looked down at his pajama clad state and shuffled to the side so she could come in. "Is it a Pajama party? I forgot mine at home." She asked, looking around the entry way to the house.

"Well, you've got a sweater. I could loan you some sweatpants. It'll work." He pondered, taking the movie. "You got Harry Potter."

"There a problem with that?" She quirked an eyebrow, taking out a box of fries and handing it to him. Followed by a hamburger and an apple pie. Then a yogurt-parfait thing, blueberries and strawberries mixed in and floating among the purplish tinged yogurt.

"And you got Mixed Berry Yogurt. Or is it Berry Medley?" He quirked his own eyebrow back at her. "No, nothing wrong with Harry Potter. Except it's for preteen girls. And Dwight."

"Shut up. I like Harry Potter." She grinned, flopping down on the couch with her yogurt and smiling as he popped the DVD into the player and retreated next to her.

"So..." Jim said, waiting until she had taken a bite of her parfait. "Is it more like Mixed Berry or Berry Medley?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, swallowed and said, "You know, kinda inbetween." She closed her mouth and smiled, hand still infront of her face.

She didn't have to move it away. He did it for her, slowly brushing it out of the way like one might do with a stray piece of hair.

Then he kissed her.

It wasn't as if he hadn't before. It was just a little unexpected. That, and the fact that the Harry Potter theme song was still playing.

"... It's closer to Mixed Berry." Was all he said.

She just smiled and leaned back into him.

xxxxx

"Did you enjoy Harry Potter and the Sorceror's Stone?" Dwight asked, taking the DVD back that he had loaned to Pam. "What was your favorite part?"

"... Oh, yeah! I like... uhm. All of it. It was really good." She said, half fake smiling.

"Excellent. Do you want to borrow the second one?"

She peered past him at Jim. "Yeah. Definately."

xxxxx

Dwight just smiled to himself. One office member down, eleven to go.

He would make them Harry Potter fans yet.


End file.
